spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Admin od kuchni: Lares174
Witajcie! Po dłuższej przerwie, czas na to, by ukazał się kolejny wywiad w ramach serii Admin od kuchni. Zanim jednak nastąpi samo przedstawienie osoby, która bierze udział w dzisiejszym wywiadzie, czas małe ogłoszenie parafialne. Do redakcji Admina od kuchni dołączył użytkownik Luqgreg, który zajmować się będzie, wspólnie ze mną, przygotowaniem i redakcją wywiadów. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Liczymy na to, że wywiady tworzone przez nas Wam się spodobają. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png A dzisiejszym gościem Admina od kuchni jest Lares174, biurokrata Gothicpedii. Życzymy miłej lektury! http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png 670px|center|link= ;Witaj, Lares, w Adminie od Kuchni! Powiedz nam parę słów o sobie. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png :Witam serdecznie. Jestem Lares, mam 20 lat, na co dzień zajmuję się studiowaniem. Interesuję się szeroko pojętą sztuką, głównie romantyczną, modernistyczną, postmodernistyczną i awangardową, filmem, książkami, musicalami i innymi dziwnymi rzeczami. Jestem fanem Davida Lyncha, Stanley'ego Kubricka, Maxa Ernsta, Caspara Davida Friedricha, Victora Hugo, Williama Szekspira, J. W. Geothego i paru innych świrów. W wolnym czasie lubię sobie również zagrać w grę komputerową, ostatnio głównie są to kolejne części serii Assassin's Creed. Jest mi niezmiernie miło, że mogłem znaleźć się w Adminie od Kuchni. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;Jak najbardziej, uważam że Twój wkład zasługuje na wyróżnienie, Lares. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Właściwie, jak zaczęła się Twoja przygoda z FANDOM-em? :Było to w 2011 roku. Przechodziłem akurat po raz pierwszy Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów i jakimś dziwnym, zupełnie niespotykanym trafem, tak się jakoś złożyło, że wpadłem na buga w grze. Zacząłem wtedy przeglądać internety w poszukiwaniu pomocy i tak oto wpadłem na swoją pierwszą w życiu wikię, którą była Gothicpedia. Niestety ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, dowiedziałem się z niej, że błąd który napotkałem jest nie do rozwiązania bez zainstalowania patchy do gry, jednak ta jakże wielka tragedia miała również swoją jasną stronę. Gothicpedia od razu mi się spodobała i zacząłem ją regularnie odwiedzać. Im dłużej przeglądałem różne arty, tym częściej zauważałem pewne niedociągnięcia w nich zawarte, a byłem już wówczas świadom tego, że mogę ją edytować, więc postanowiłem założyć konto na GP, a co za tym idzie na całym Fandomie (wówczas po prostu Wikii) i poprawiać je. Jakiś czas potem zacząłem odkrywać również kolejne wikie, wykonywać na nich raczej pojedyncze edycje i uczyć się tego jak funkcjonuje cały portal. I cóż... Oto jestem. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;Można w takim razie powiedzieć, że to przypadek sprawił, że poznałeś FANDOM, na którym przebywasz już 7 lat. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Kiedy i gdzie otrzymałeś po raz pierwszy przyciski administratora? Czy towarzyszyły temu jakieś emocje? :Myślę, że prędzej czy później i tak poznałbym Fandom, gdyż szukając różnych informacji w internecie, zazwyczaj na temat różnych fikcyjnych uniwersów, to właśnie on wyświetlał mi się w pierwszych wynikach w Google http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. Może to przeznaczenie, sam nie wiem, ale sądzę że w końcu i tak bym tu trafił http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. Co do admino-guzików, pierwszy raz otrzymałem je dokładnie 19 lutego 2012 na wspomnianej już Gothicpedii. Emocje z tym związane były całkiem spore. Czułem się wówczas zaskoczony i doceniony za wkład włożony w rozwój naszej wiki, aczkolwiek czułem też pewne obawy czy poradzę sobie w tej roli. Z perspektywy czasu wydaje mi się, że wówczas otrzymałem te prawka nieco za wcześnie, co nie oznacza oczywiście, że mam jakikolwiek żal do kogokolwiek kto powierzył mi te funkcję. Muszę też wspomnieć o tym, że posiadanie funkcji administratora na Gothicpedii sprawiło, że nauczyłem się paru przydatnych rzeczy oraz rozwinąłem posiadane już umiejętności. Ogólnie jestem zadowolony z tych 7 lat spędzonych tutaj. W czasie swojego pobytu na Fandomie poznałem też kilka naprawdę świetnych osób, więc niezależnie od wszystkiego, nie żałuję czasu poświęconego na pobyt na wiki. ;Rozumiem. Z jakimi sytuacjami miałeś do czynienia jako administrator wiki na FANDOM-ie? Która była dla Ciebie najtrudniejsza? :Temat rzeka. Mógłbym napisać książkę o wszystkim co mnie spotkało przez 7 lat fandomienia. Mógłbym zarobić na niej miliony, gdyby tylko znalazł się ktoś, kto chciałby ją przeczytać. Bez wątpienia jedna z najtrudniejszych napotkanych przeze mnie sytuacji miała miejsce w 2013 roku na Gothicpedii, gdy z powodu rezygnacji poprzedników zostałem jednym z dwóch nowych biurokratów. Zdecydowanie nie nadawałem się wówczas do pełnienia tej funkcji. Niby byłem już trochę czasu na wiki i miałem jakieś doświadczenie, jednakże nie posiadałem umiejętności niezbędnych do zajmowania tej roli i musiałem jakoś odnaleźć się w tej trudnej dla mnie sytuacji. Co do innych sytuacji, które mnie spotkały w czasie pobytu na Fandomie, na pewno zawsze przykre jest to, gdy jakiś użytkownik kieruje ostry, nie zawsze uzasadniony hejt w twoją stronę. Nie mówię o sytuacjach, gdy jakiś znudzony 13-latek napisze gdzieś dla beki gupi jestes, tylko o takich, gdy w grę wchodzi ciężka amunicja pokroju mocnych przekleństw lub wycieczek po rodzinie. A w ciągu ostatniego roku mojego pobytu na Fandomie, różne napotkane sytuacje uświadomiły mnie natomiast, że nieważne jakbyś się starał i tak nie zadowolisz wszystkich użytkowników na swojej wiki. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie z czegoś niezadowolony, nieusatysfakcjonowany itp., ale cóż, ty i tak musisz robić swoje. ;Mimo wszystko sytuacje te zawsze nauczyły Cię pewnych nowych rzeczy. Gdybyś mógł dać jakąś wskazówkę świeżo upieczonemu adminowi, co byś mu polecił? :Może się to wydawać banalne, ale przede wszystkim poleciłbym mu, by zachowywałby się miło i uprzejmie w stosunku do użytkowników bez uprawnień, zwłaszcza do początkujących, którzy jeszcze sobie nie radzą. Pamiętam, że był to mój podstawowy błąd, gdy byłem świeżo upieczonym adminem. W końcu jednak ktoś zwrócił mi na to uwagę i postarałem się poprawić w tej kwestii. Prócz podstawowych porad, typu by nie przejmował się hejtem i nie przekraczał swoich uprawnień, poradziłbym mu również, by nie osiadał na laurach i dalej starał się tak jak przed otrzymaniem guzika z napisem BAN oraz by na bieżąco uczył się nowych rzeczy, jeżeli jeszcze ma jakieś braki. W innej sytuacji, może w przyszłości dojść do nieprzyjemnych sytuacji, w których trzeba poradzić sobie z czymś, czego się po prostu nie umie. Oczywiście w takich sytuacjach dobrze jest mieć kogoś, kto ci pomoże i pokieruje. Bo nawet najlepszy admin nie poradzi sobie z wikią w pojedynkę i prędzej czy później będzie potrzebował pomocnej dłoni. To byłaby moja ostatnia rada dla świeżo upieczonego admina, by zawsze słuchał się bardziej doświadczonych w tej dziedzinie od siebie, nie bał się prosić o pomoc oraz by nie palił za sobą mostów, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, czy nie będzie potrzebował kiedyś pomocy od osoby, z którą w tym momencie może nie mieć zbyt dobrych stosunków. ;A co poleciłbyś użytkownikowi, który dopiero rozpoczął przygodę z FANDOMem? :To zależy od wiki, na której zaczyna swoją przygodę. Przede wszystkim, by dokładnie zapoznał się z panującymi na niej zasadami i by przed rozpoczęciem edytowania, dokładnie przyjrzał się podstawowym zasadom i ustaleniom, związanym z wyglądem artykułów na danej wiki. Inaczej prawdopodobnie będzie dochodzić do sytuacji, w których to będzie dokonywał złych edycji, a administracja strony będzie musiała je cofać lub poprawiać, czego skutkiem będzie to, że oboje stracą czas. Początkujący na robieniu edycji, które zaraz zostaną cofnięte, a admini na poprawianiu lub cofaniu ich. Zdaję też sobie sprawę z tego, że wszelkie strony pomocy zazwyczaj są dość długie i początkowo można mieć trudności z odniesieniem znajdujących się na nich teorii do praktyki, czasami jednak warto je przejrzeć, bo zawsze coś w głowie zostanie, a to co zostanie może zapobiegać opisanym przeze mnie wyżej sytuacjom. No i oczywiście, zawsze zostaje również opcja, by zgłosić się po pomoc do kogoś z administracji danej strony. I to chyba jest najlepszy sposób na rozwianie swoich wątpliwości w jakiejś kwestii lub zdobyciu informacji, jak coś powinno się robić. Zachęcam do zgłaszania się z wszelkimi pytaniami do osób zajmujących się daną wikią, gdyż oni właśnie od tego są – udzielania pomocy. Osobiście wolę poświęcić chwilę na to by odpowiedzieć danemu userowi na pytanie, niż stracić kilka chwil na cofanie złych edycji, których dokonał, tym bardziej, że po tym i tak będę musiał do niego napisać i wytłumaczyć mu, co robi źle. ;Które zadania admina uważasz za najciekawsze, a które za nudniejsze? Lubisz być administratorem? :Najciekawsze zawsze są te sytuacje, których się wcześniej nie spodziewałem. Administrowanie potrafi zaskoczyć nawet po dłuższym czasie. W każdej chwili może dojść do sytuacji, która nigdy wcześniej nie miała miejsca i której zupełnie się nie spodziewałem. Myślę, że to jest najciekawszy element całego adminowania. Ta niepewność, czy jak jutro wejdziesz na wiki, ona dalej tam będzie. Oczywiście nie mówię dosłownie. Z najnudniejszych rzeczy natomiast, wymieniłbym codzienne sprawdzanie edycji i ewentualne poprawianie tych, które nie do końca spełniają panujące na wiki standardy. Po pewnym czasie te zajęcie staje się najzwyczajniej w świecie nudne i monotonne. Codziennie musisz wykonywać te same czynności, które z czasem bynajmniej nie zyskują na atrakcyjności. Boję się, ze wyjdę teraz na hipokrytę, odnośne tego o czym pisałem wcześniej, jednakże nie będę ukrywał, że w pewnym momencie nudne robi się też odpowiadanie po 10 razy na te samo pytanie od 10 różnych użytkowników. Nie oznacza to oczywiście, że nie chcę by prosili mnie o pomoc. Te sytuacje różnią się od monitorowania ostatnich zmian chociażby tym, że za każdym razem, gdy pomogę komuś w jakiejkolwiek kwestii, czuję satysfakcję, że mogłem się do czegoś przydać, więc dalej zachęcam, by w razie jakichkolwiek niejasności zgłaszać się do odpowiednich i kompetentnych osób, w tym do mnie. Odpowiadając na ostatnie pytanie, to tak – lubię być administratorem. Niezależnie od wszystkiego, te zajęcie sprawia mi przyjemność i daje satysfakcję, na różne sposoby. Zarówno wtedy, gdy pomogę userowi w potrzebie, lub zbanuję wandala, bez którego świat (lub wiki) staje się lepszy. ;Czy uważasz, patrząc na swoje siedmioletnie doświadczenie, że FANDOM poprzez zmiany, które proponuje, zmierza w dobrym kierunku? :Szczerze mówiąc, trudno jest mi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, gdyż uważam, że nie posiadam na tyle rozległej wiedzy i wystarczających kompetencji by móc określić, czy wprowadzane przez Fandom zmiany dadzą ostatecznie bardziej pozytywny lub negatywny efekt. Nawet jeśli nie podoba mi się jakaś zmiana, za każdym razem myślę sobie, że może szychy z Fandomu mają cały gabinet ekspertów we wszystkich dziedzinach i psychologów, którzy leczyli najtęższe umysły świata i którzy powiedzieli im, że będzie dobrze, jeśli zrobią tak i tak, a źle, jeśli zrobią inaczej. Najzwyczajniej w świecie, nie lubię się też wypowiadać w tematach, w których czuję, że posiadana przeze mnie wiedza jest za mała, by moje zdanie było dostatecznie kompetentne. Uważam też, że ludzie robią to zbyt często, a tępy hejt też nie jest w moim stylu. Ocenianie działań Fandomu i wprowadzanych przez niego zmian pozostawiam każdemu do indywidualnej oceny. Niech każdy sam osądzi, czy dostatecznie zna się na jakimś temacie i czy jego krytyka jest poparta czymś więcej, niż tylko subiektywnymi odczuciami. Dużo osób krytykuje Fandom, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że wynika to tylko z tego, że ludzie nie lubią zmian, nawet jeśli ostatecznie wychodzą one na lepsze (tutaj mówię ogólnie, nie tylko o Wikii) lub z takiego powodu, że skoro inni krytykują to ja też będę, czasami nawet bez samodzielnego przemyślenia tematu. Zdaję też sobie sprawę, że w dzisiejszych czasach, gdy ludzie wypowiadają się na każdy temat, nawet jeśli nie mają o nim najmniejszego pojęcia, taki głos należy do mało popularnych, ja jednak uważam, że czasami warto coś przemilczeć, niż krytykować dla samej krytyki. ;Święte wojny - Gothic I czy Gothic II? Dlaczego? :Tak się składa, że całkiem niedawno wypowiadałem się na ten temat na The Elder Scrolls Wiki, ale oczywiście powtórzę to, co wtedy napisałem. Otóż trudno jest mi wskazać, którą z tych dwóch gier lubię bardziej, gdyż obie cenię za coś innego. Pierwsza część serii Gothic stanowi dla mnie esencję tego, czym powinna charakteryzować się cała gothikowość. Brutalny klimat kolonii karnej, fabuła, trzy obozy i wszystko co się z tym wiąże zdecydowanie zapadło w mojej pamięci. Uważam jednak, że dwójka, zwłaszcza wraz z dodatkiem Noc Kruka jest najlepszą częścią całej serii, gdyż zdaje się, że jest ona najbardziej dopracowana i rozbudowana ze wszystkich części. Gothic II najbardziej chyba jednak cenię za to, że nie tylko dało graczom możliwość wyboru frakcji za jaką się opowiemy (co było również w jedynce), ale zwłaszcza za to, że ten wybór rzeczywiście miał znaczenie i wpływ na resztę rozgrywki. Nie będę się na ten temat bardziej rozpisywał (a mógłbym pisać o tym bardzo długo (i dużo)), ale uważam, że jest to jeden z największych plusów tej gry. Nie jestem więc w stanie wskazać zdecydowanego faworyta, ale wydaje mi się, że jednak druga część serii Gothic wygrywa nad pierwszą. Aczkolwiek przypadków, gdy to kontynuacja okazuje się być lepsza od oryginału jest w świecie gier całkiem sporo. ;Kogo chciałbyś pozdrowić? :Przez te 7 lat poznałem całe mnóstwo świetnych osób na Fandomie, więc nie chciałbym teraz nikogo pominąć. Bardzo serdecznie pozdrawiam takich userów jak: ProOski, Wedkarski, Thingoln, Mensae, WW19, Diode24q, DeRudySoulStorm, Ruttou i Kubar906 (kolejność przypadkowa). Bardzo się cieszę, że mogłem wasz poznać, współpracować z wami przez te lata i/lub wygłupiać się razem na czacie, niezależnie od tego jaką formę on przyjmował. Dzięki wam nigdy się tu nie nudziłem. Tak naprawdę gdyby nie wy, to nie wiem czy dalej bym tutaj siedział. Przepraszam jeśli kogoś pominąłem. Być może o tobie zapomniałem lub po prostu cię nie lubię. Dziękuję! I w ten sposób dobiegł końca wywiad z Laresem. Dziękujemy mu za poświęcenie czasu na udzielanie odpowiedzi na pytania! http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png A tymczasem zapraszam na kolejny wywiad za za dwa tygodnie, który przeprowadzi Luqgreg. Jeżeli uważasz, że ktoś powinien zostać wyróżniony poprzez przeprowadzenie z nim wywiadu, zgłoś go poprzez ten formularz! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Admin od kuchni